Herbicides are employed heretofore in the fields of agriculture for improvement of productivity and for labor saving and a great variety of herbicides have been developed depending on types of the cultured plants and weeds to be destroyed. It is considered that preferable herbicides do not cause any phytotoxicity to useful plants and still are effective against as many as possible kinds of weeds, i.e. have a wide weed control spectrum.
It is in recent years, however, that, as a result of continued use of the same kinds of herbicides over so many years, an increasing trend is noted of hardly controllable weeds due to the acquirement of resistance against the herbicides. In addition, the environmental pollution is taken up as a social problem caused by the use of a large amount of herbicides. Accordingly, the desire is directed to a herbicide of high activity having effectiveness against these resistant weeds to exhibit full effectiveness even at a low dosage.
The desires are also directed to a herbicide of long-term sustainable type capable of exhibiting good remaining activity and effectiveness over a long period from before the incipient period to the growth period of the weeds in order to comply with the sporadic generation of weeds caused long during the growth period of useful plants.
With respects to herbicides, furthermore, it is heretofore known that phytotoxicities to the useful plants are caused in the use thereof depending on meteorological conditions such as temperature, wind blow, sun shine and the like, soil conditions such as composition of the soil, pH of the soil and the like, culturing conditions such as depth of transplantation, pooling water depth and the like, and application conditions of the herbicide such as non-uniformity of herbicide application, overly amount of herbicide application and the like so that appearance of herbicides free from phytotoxicity to the useful plants even under variation of these conditions is eagerly desired.
The compound represented by the general formula (I), i.e. component A of the herbicidal composition in the present invention, is known as a compound capable of attaining safety to the useful plants such as rice, wheat, barley, corn, grain sorghum, soybean, cotton, beet, turf, orchard and the like, and exhibiting the excellent herbicidal effectiveness when used singly (JP2000-44546A).
On the other hand, improvements in the herbicidal effectiveness for the compound of general formula (I) have been attempted by combining the compound of general formula (I) with a known compound (JP2000-281513A and WO2004/010784A).
These herbicidal compositions, however, are not always satisfactory to comply with the aforementioned desires so that an important problem in the agricultural field is to develop a herbicidal composition capable of exhibiting still higher effectiveness.
The present invention has been completed with an object to provide a herbicidal composition, as improved for the defects mentioned above in the conventional herbicides, capable of exhibiting high activity against the weeds and a wide weed control spectrum and having a high remaining activity along with high safety to the useful plants.
As a result of earnest investigations made to solve the above-mentioned problems, the inventors have found that a herbicidal composition containing, as the active ingredients, a compound selected from difluoromethane sulfonylanilide compounds represented by the general formula (I)
(in the formula, R1 is a hydrogen atom, alkyl group of 1-6 carbon atoms or alkoxyalkyl group of 2-6 carbon atoms) and salts thereof and a specified compound having herbicidal activity is capable of controlling many kinds of undesirable weeds over a long period of time occurring in the rice cultivation, dry field cultivation, horticulture, turf growing and others and still exhibiting high safety to the useful plants and this effectiveness can be exhibited both before germination and after germination leading to completion of the present invention on the base of this discovery.
Namely, the present invention provides a herbicidal composition which is characterized by containing, as the active ingredient, a combination of (A) a compound selected from the difluoromethane sulfonylanilide compounds represented by the above-given general formula (I) and salts thereof and (B) at least one herbicide compound(s) selected from the following groups (1)-(3) as well as a method for controlling many kinds of undesirable weeds on the paddy field, dry field, horticulture, turf and others over a long period of time by utilizing this herbicidal composition.
(1) nitrogen-containing heterocyclic herbicide compounds:
benzothiazolone-type herbicide compounds such as benazolin, methabenzthiazuron and the like;
bipyridinium-type herbicide compounds such as diquat, paraquat and the like;
imidazolinone-type herbicide compounds such as imazamethabenz, imazamox, imazapic, imazapyr, imazaquin, imazethapyr and the like;
isoxazole-type herbicide compounds such as isoxaflutole and the like;
pyrazole-type herbicide compounds such as pyraflufen-ethyl, pyrasulfotole, topramezone and the like;
pyridazine-type herbicide compounds such as pyridate, maleic hydrazide, norfiurazon, chloridazon and the like;
pyridine-type herbicide compounds such as thiazopyr, picolinafen, clopyralid, fluoroxypyr, picloram, triclopyr, aminopyralid and the like; pyrimidine-type herbicide compounds such as butafenacil, ancymidol, flurprimidol, pyrithiobac-sodium, cloransulam-methyl, diclosulam, florasulam, flumetsulam, metosulam, bromacil, lenacil, terbacil, pyroxsulam, benzfendizone and the like;triazolinone-type herbicide compounds such as flucarbazone-sodium, propoxycarbazone-sodium, propoxycarbazone, amicarbazone, sulfentrazone, bencarbazone, thiencarbazone and the like;sulfonylurea-type herbicide compounds such as chlorimuron-ethyl, chlorsulfuron, ethametsulfuron-methyl, flazasulfuron, flupyrsulfuron, foramsulfuron, iodosulfuron, mesosulfuron-methyl, nicosulfuron, oxasulfuron, primisulfuron, prosulfuron, rimsulfuron, sulfometuron-methyl, sulfosulfuron, thifensulfuron-methyl, triasulfuron, tribenuron-methyl, trifloxysulfuron-sodium, triflusulfuron-methyl, tritosulfuron, TH-547(test number) and the like;thiadiazole-type herbicide compounds such as fluthiacet-methyl and the like;triazine-type herbicide compounds such as ametryn, atrazine, cyanazine, prometon, prometryn, propazine, simazine, terbumeton, terbuthylazine, terbutryn, trietazine, hexazinone, metamitron, metribuzin and the like; andtriazole-type herbicide compounds such as amitrole, flupoxam and the like.(2) aromatic ring-containing herbicide compounds:aromatic amide-type herbicide compounds such as diphenamid, napropamide, pentanochlor, flamprop-M, isoxaben, propyzamide, acetochlor, alachlor, dimethachlor, dimethenamid, metazachlor, metolachlor, pethoxamid, propachlor, propisochlor, S-metolachlor, flufenacet, naptalam and the like;phenoxycarboxylic acid-type herbicide compounds such as MCPA-thioethyl, clodinafop, diclofop-methyl, fluazifop, fluazifop-P, haloxyfop, haloxyfop-P, haloxyfop-P-methyl, propaquizafop, quizalofop-ethyl, quizalofop-P, quizalofop-P-ethyl, quizalofop-P-tefuryl, 2,4-DB, dichlorprop, dichlorprop-P, mecoprop, mecoprop-P-potassium and the like;aromatic carboxylic acid-type herbicide compounds such as chlorthal-dimethyl, 2,3,6-TBA, dicamba, quinmerac and the like;benzofuran-type herbicide compounds such as ethofumesate and the like;nitrile-type herbicide compounds such as dichlobenil, bromoxynil, ioxynil and the like;carbamate-type herbicide compounds such as carbetamide, chlorpropham, propham, desmedipham, phenmedipham and the like;dinitroaniline-type herbicide compounds such as butralin, dinitramine, ethalfluralin, oryzalin, trifluralin and the like;dinitrophenol-type herbicide compounds such as dinoterb, DNOC and the like;diphenyl ether-type herbicide compounds such as acifluorfen, fluoroglycofen, fomesafen, lactofen, oxyfluorfen, aclonifen and the like;N-phenylphthalimide-type herbicide compounds such as cinidon-ethyl, flumiclorac-pentyl, flumioxazin and the like;aromatic ring-containing urea-type herbicide compounds such as forchlorfenuron, thidiazuron, diflufenzopyr, chlorotoluron, dimefuron, diuron, fluometuron, isouron, karbutilate, linuron, methabenzthiazuron, metoxuron, monolinuron, neburon, tebuthiuron and the like;benzoylcyclohexadione-type herbicide compounds such as sulcotrione, tembotrione and the like;phenylpyrazoline-type herbicide compounds such as pinoxaden and the like; andother aromatic ring-type herbicide compounds such as indanofan and the like.(3) herbicide compounds having nitrogen-containing aliphatic/alicyclic functional group(s)cyclohexanedione oxime-type herbicide compounds such as alloxydim, butroxydim, clethodim, cycloxydim, tepraloxydim, tralkoxydim and the like; andthiocarbamate-type herbicide compounds such as butylate, cycloate, EPTC, pebulate, tri-allate and the like.
Analogues such as salts, acids, esters and amides of the aforementioned herbicide compounds are similarly used as the compound B.
In the compounds represented by the general formula (I) as the component A of the present invention, R1 is a hydrogen atom, straight-chain or branched alkyl group of 1-6 carbon atoms or straight-chain or branched alkoxyalkyl group of 2-6 carbon atoms. As the alkyl group, methyl group, ethyl group, propyl group, isopropyl group, butyl group, isobutyl group, sec-butyl group, tert-butyl group, pentyl group, 1-methylbutyl group and hexyl group are preferred, of which the ethyl group is particularly preferred. As the alkoxyalkyl group, methoxymethyl group, methoxyethyl group, ethoxyethyl group, 3-ethoxypropyl group and 1-methyl-3-methoxybutyl group are preferred, of which the methoxymethyl group is particularly preferred.
The aforementioned compounds used as the component B are known as listed in The Pesticide Manual, 13th edition (published by British Crop Protection Council), SHIBUYA INDEX, 12th edition (published by SHIBUYA INDEX Research Group) and Monthly Fine Chemical, No. 35, Vol. 7 (published in 2006 by CMC Publishing Co.). TH-547 (code number) is 1-(2-chloro-6-propylimidazo[1,2-b]pyridazin-3-ylsulfonyl)-3-(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)urea which is listed in WO2003/061388A.
The herbicide compounds preferable for the component B are indanofan, TH-547 (code number), nicosulfuron, fluthiacet-methyl and atrazine. Besides, good herbicidal effects are also obtained by the use of two or more compounds of the component B as mixed together.
In the herbicidal composition of the present invention, a combination of the component A and the component B gives a synergistic effect resulting in, as compared with the herbicidal effects obtained with the single use of each active ingredient formulation of which the active ingredient is selected from the components A and B, an earlier exhibition or completion of the herbicidal effect along with a higher herbicidal effect and a wider weed control spectrum as being unpredicted from the herbicidal effects obtained with each single active ingredient formulation.
The herbicidal composition of the present invention enables to control annual weeds in paddy fields including Echinochloa species such as early watergrass (Echinochloa oryzicola), barnyardgrass (Echinochloa crus-galli var. crus-galli) and the like; Cyperus species such as smallflower umbrella sedge (Cyperus difformis), HINA-GAYATSURI (Cyperus flaccidus) and the like; weeds of the family of Pontederiaceae such as heartshape false pickerelweed (Monochoria vaginalis), MIZU-AOI (Monochoria korsakowii) and the like; weeds of the family of Scrophulariaceae such as Linderina species, dopatrium (Dopatrium junceum) and the like; weeds of the family of Lythraceae such as indian toothcup (Rotala indica), HIME-MISO-HAGI (Ammannia multiflora) and the like; MIZO-HAKOBE (Elatine triandra) and others; perennial weeds including weeds of the family of Alismataceae such as URIKAWA (Sagittaria pygmaea), arrow head (Sagittaria trifolia) and the like; weeds of the family of Cyperaceae such as tidalmarsh flatsedge (Cyperus serotinus), SHIZUI (Scirpus nipponicus), KUROGUWAI (Eleocharis kuroguwai), rock's bulrush (Scirpus juncoides), KOUKIYAGARA (Scirpus planiculmis), needle spikerush (Eleocharis acicularis) and the like; pondweed (Potamogeton distinctus); SERI (Oenanthe javanica) and others; weeds in dry fields, lawns, non-agricultural lands and elsewhere such as weeds of the family of Gramineae such as Echinochloa species, Digitaria species, Setaria species, annual bluegrass (Poa annua), goosegrass (Eleusine indica) and the like; weeds of the family of Compositae such as annual fleabane (Erigeron annuus), philadelphia fleabane (Erigeron philadelphicus), Sumatran fleabane (Conza sumatrensis) and the like; weeds of the family of Cyperus such as purple nutsedge (Cyperus rotundus), HIMEKUGU (Cyperus brevifolius), KAYATSURI GUSA (Cyperus microiria) and the like; weeds of the family of Caryophyllaceae such as MIMINAGUSA (Cerastium holosteoides), common chickweed (Stellaria media) and the like; weeds of the family of Scrophulariaceae such as Veronica species; weeds of the family of Polygonaceae such as Polygonum species and Rumex species; weeds of the family of Amaranthaceae such as slender amaranth (Amaranthus viridis), livid amaranth (Amaranthus lividus) and the like; weeds of the family of Commelinaceae such as common dayflower (Commelina communis), tropical spiderwort (Commelina benghalensis) and the like; weeds of the family of Equisetaceae such as field horsetail (Equisetum arvense), marsh horsetail (Equisetum palustre) and the like; weeds of the family of Euphorbiaceae such as Euphorbia species; weeds of the family of Umbelliferae such as Hydrocotyle species; and others; over a long period of time from before germinating to the growing stage while the composition exhibits high safety to useful plants. Incidentally, the aforementioned “useful plants” include those which have acquired resistance against a certain herbicide or group of herbicides as well as a certain insecticide or group of insecticides by a method of breeding or gene engineering.
The herbicidal composition of the present invention differs depending on the objective case, kinds of the objective useful plants and the undesirable weeds, conditions of the weeds, timing of application, method of application, formulation and others so that the blending proportions and amounts of application can be varied over wide ranges according to need.
As to the compounding proportion, generally speaking, it is desirable to formulate the component A and component B, in a mass ratio ranging from 10:1 to 1:2000 or, preferably, 5:1 to 1:1500 or, particularly preferably, 3:1 to 1:100.
The herbicidal composition of the present invention may be mix-used according to need with insecticides, fungicides, other herbicide compounds, plant growth regulators, microorganisms, fertilizers and the like.
The other herbicide compound which may be mix-used includes, for example, diphenamid, propanil, fenoxaprop-ethyl, metamifop, benfuresate, bentazone, asulam, butachlor, pretilachlor, thenylchlor, sethoxydim, benfluralin, pendimethalin, bifenox, glyphosate, oxadiargyl, oxadiazon, pentoxazone, mefenacet, 2,4-D, clomeprop, MCPA, MCPB, bilanafos, butamifos, bensulide, benzofenap, pyrazoxyfen, dithiopyr, diflufenican, bispyribac-sodium, pyribenzoxim, pyriftalid, pyriminobac-methyl, quinclorac, amidosulfuron, bensulfuron-methyl, cinosulfuron, cyclosulfamuron, ethoxysulfuron, halosulfuron-methyl, imazosulfuron, metsulfuron-methyl, pyrazosulfuron-ethyl, flucetosulfuron, dimepiperate, esprocarb, orbencarb, prosulfocarb, thiobencarb, pyributicarb, dimethametryn, simetryne, carfentrazone-ethyl, flumetsulam, penoxsulam, mesotrione, tefuryltrione, isoproturon, siduron, oxaziclomefone, anilofos, benzobicyclon, prodiamine, cinmethylin, pyraclonil, quinoclamine, triaziflam, etobenzanid, cumyluron, bromobutide, daimuron, cafenstrole and the like. At least one kind of the compound selected from these herbicide compounds may be mix-used.
Furthermore, the herbicidal composition of the present invention may be mix-used with safeners such as cloquintocet-mexyl, fenchlorazole, fenchlorazole-ethyl, mefenpyr, mefenpyr-diethyl, isoxadifen, isoxadifen-ethyl, furilazole, benoxacor, dichlormid, MON 4660, oxabetrinil, cyometrinil, fenclorim, cyprosulfamide, naphthalic anhydride, daimuron, flurazole and the like
In the use of the herbicidal composition of the present invention, it can contain, according to need, those additive components under conventional use in pesticidal formulations, though suitable for use as the active ingredients per se.
The additive components are exemplified by carriers such as solid carriers, liquid carriers and the like, surfactants, binders, tackifiers, thickeners, colorants, spreaders, stickers, antifreezing agents, anticaking agents, disintegrators, stabilizers and the like. In addition thereto, it is optional according to need that a preservative, a plant detritus and the like are used as the additive component. These additive components can be used singly or can be used as a combination of two kinds or more. The following is an explanation as to each additive component.
The solid carrier is exemplified, for example, by: natural minerals such as quartz, clay, kaolinite, pyrophyllite, sericite, talc, bentonite, acid clay, activated clay, attapulgite, zeolite, diatomaceous earth, vermiculite, pearlite, pumice, quartz sand and the like; inorganic salts such as calcium carbonate, ammonium sulfate, sodium sulfate, potassium chloride and the like; organic solid carriers such as fumed silica, synthetic silicic acid, synthetic silicate, starch, cellulose, vegetable powder and the like; plastic carriers such as polyethylene, polypropylene, poly(vinylidene chloride) and the like; and others. These can be used singly or can be used as a combination of two kinds or more.
The liquid carrier is exemplified, for example, by: alcohols including monohydric alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, isopropanol, butanol and the like and polyhydric alcohols such as ethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, propylene glycol, hexylene glycol, poly(ethylene glycol), poly(propylene glycol), glycerol and the like; polyhydric alcohol compounds such as propylene glycol ethers and the like; ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone, diisobutyl ketone, cyclohexanone and the like; ethers such as ethyl ether, dioxane, ethyleneglycol monoethyl ether, dipropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran and the like; aliphatic hydrocarbons such as normal paraffins, naphthenes, isoparaffins, kerosenes, mineral oils and the like; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene, solvent naphtha, alkyl benzenes, alkyl naphthalenes and the like; halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloroethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride and the like; esters such as ethyl acetate, diisopropyl phthalate, dibutyl phthalate, dioctyl phthalate, dimethyl adipate and the like; lactones such as γ-butyrolactone and the like; amides such as dimethylformamide, diethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, N-alkylpyrrolidinone and the like; nitriles such as acetonitrile and the like; sulfur compounds such as dimethyl sulfoxide and the like; vegetable oils such as soybean oil, rapeseed oil, cottonseed oil, castor oil and the like; water; and others. These can be used singly or can be used as a combination of two kinds or more.
The surfactant is exemplified, for example, by: nonionic surfactants such as sorbitan fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid esters, sucrose fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene resinate esters, polyoxyethylene fatty acid diesters, polyoxyethylene alkyl ethers, polyoxyethylene alkylphenyl ethers, polyoxyethylene dialkyl phenyl ethers, polyoxyethylene alkyl phenyl ether-formalin condensates, polyoxyethylene-polyoxypropylene block polymers, alkyl polyoxyethylene-polypropylene block polymer ethers, polyoxyethylenealkylamines, polyoxyethylene fatty acid amides, polyoxyethylene fatty acid bisphenyl ethers, polyalkylene benzyl phenyl ethers, polyoxyalkylene styrylphenyl ethers, acetylene diols, polyoxyalkylene-added acetylene diols, polyoxyethylene ether-type silicones, ester-type silicones, fluorine surfactants, polyoxyethylene castor oils, hydrogenated polyoxyethylene castor oils and the like; anionic surfactants such as alkyl sulfate salts, polyoxyethylene alkyl ether sulfate salts, polyoxyethylene alkyl phenyl ether sulfate salts, polyoxyethylene styryl phenyl ether sulfate salts, alkylbenzenesulfonate salts, lignin sulfonate salts, alkylsulfosuccinate salts, naphthalenesulfonate salts, alkylnaphthalene sulfonate salts, salts of formalin condensate of naphthalene sulfonic acid, salts of formalin condensate of alkylnaphthalene sulfonic acid, fatty acid salts, polycarboxylate salts, N-methyl-fatty acid sarcosinate, resinates, polyoxyethylene alkyl ether phosphate salts, polyoxyethylene alkyl phenyl ether phosphate salts and the like; cationic surfactants such as laurylamine hydrochloride salts, stearylamine hydrochloride salts, oleylamine hydrochloride salts, stearylamine acetate salts, stearylaminopropylamine acetate salts, alkylamine salts including alkyltrimethylammonium chloride, alkyldimethylbenzalkonium chloride and the like; ampholytic surfactants such as amino acid or betaine surfactants and the like; and so on. These surfactants can be used singly or can be used as a combination of two kinds or more.
The binder and tackifier are exemplified, for example, by carboxymethylcellulose and salts thereof, dextrin, water-soluble starch, xanthan gum, guar gum, sucrose, poly(vinylpyrrolidone), gum arabic, poly(vinyl alcohol), poly(vinyl acetate), sodium polyacrylate, poly(ethylene glycol) with an average molecular weight of 6000 to 20000, polyethylene oxide with an average molecular weight of 100000 to 5000000, phospholipid (for example, cephalin, lecitin and the like) and so on.
The thickener is exemplified, for example, by: water-soluble polymers such as xanthan gum, guar gum, carboxymethylcellulose, poly(vinylpyrrolidone), carboxyvinyl polymers, acrylic polymers, starch derivatives and water-soluble polysaccharides; inorganic fine powders such as high-purity bentonite and fumed silica (white carbon); and so on.
The colorant is exemplified, for example, by inorganic pigments such as iron oxide, titanium oxide and Prussian blue, organic dyes such as alizarin dye, azo dye and metal phthalocyanine dye, and so on.
The spreader is exemplified, for example, by silicon-type surfactants, cellulose powder, dextrin, modified starch, polyaminocarboxylic acid chelate compounds, crosslinked poly(vinylpyrrolidone), copolymers of maleic acid with a styrene compound, (meth)acrylic acid copolymers, half esters of a polymer consisting of polyhydric alcohol with dicarboxylic anhydride, water-soluble salts of polystyrenesulfonic acid and the like.
The sticker is exemplified, for example, by paraffin, terpene, polyamide resins, polyacrylate, polyoxyethylene, wax, polyvinyl alkyl ether, alkylphenol-formalin condensates, phosphate esters of starch, synthetic resin emulsions and the like.
The antifreezing agent is exemplified, for example, by polyhydric alcohols such as ethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, propylene glycol, glycerol and the like, and so on.
The anticaking agent is exemplified, for example, by polysaccharides such as starch, alginic acid, mannose, galactose and the like, poly(vinylpyrrolidone), fumed silica (white carbon), ester gum, petroleum resins and the like.
The disintegrator is exemplified, for example, by sodium tripolyphosphate, sodium hexametaphosphate, metal stearates, cellulose powder, dextrin, methacrylate-type copolymers, poly(vinylpyrrolidone), polyaminocarboxylic acid chelate compounds, sulfonated styrene/isobutylene/maleic anhydride copolymers, starch/polyacrylonitrile graft copolymers and the like.
The stabilizer is exemplified, for example, by: desiccants such as zeolite, calcined lime, magnesium oxide and the like; ultraviolet absorbers such as salicylic acid compounds, benzophenone compounds and the like; antioxidants such as phenol compounds, amine compounds, sulfur compounds, phosphoric acid compounds and the like; and so on.
The preservative is exemplified, for example, by sodium benzoate, sodium p-hydroxybenzoate, potassium sorbate, 1,2-benzthiazolin-3-one and the like.
The plant detritus is exemplified, for example, by sawdust, coconut shell, corn cob, tobacco stalk and the like.
When the aforementioned additive component is contained in the herbicidal composition of the present invention, a content thereof is selected in the range of, on a mass basis, usually 5 to 95% or, preferably, 20 to 90% for a carrier, usually 0.1 to 30% or, preferably, 0.5 to 10% for a surfactant, and 0.1 to 30% or, preferably, 0.5 to 10% as other additives.
The herbicidal composition of the present invention can be employed as prepared in any desired formulations including liquid formulations, emulsifiable concentrates, wettable powders, dust formulations, oil solutions, water dispersible granules, flowable agents, emulsion waters, granules, fine granules, jumbo formulations, suspo-emulsions, microcapsules and others.
In conducting preparation of the formulation, it is optional to prepare a mixed composition of pesticides other than the component A and component B such as, for example, other herbicide compounds, insecticides, fungicides, plant growth regulators, safeners as well as fertilizers and the like.
In the use of the herbicidal composition of the present invention, it is optional to use it by direct application or to be diluted to a concentration in accordance with the object of use for application onto stalks and leaves, application to soil, application to water surface and so on. It is also optional that the herbicidal composition of the present invention is used as mixed together in advance or used as consecutively mixed according to the object.
The amounts of the active ingredients in the formulation of the herbicidal composition of the present invention are selected appropriately according to need. When it is in the form of a dust formulation, fine granules or granules, it is preferable that the selection is made in the range of 0.01 to 80% (by weight) or, preferably, 0.05 to 50% (by weight). When it is in the form of an emulsifiable concentrate, liquid formulation, flowable agent, wettable powders or water dispersible granules, it is preferable that the selection is made in the range of 1 to 90% (by weight) or, preferably, 5 to 80% (by weight).
In the present invention, the amount of the herbicidal composition for application is varied depending on the kinds of active ingredients therein, objective weeds, trend of occurrence, environmental conditions, formulation form for use and others.
In the case of a dust formulation, fine granules or granules, selection for use is made in the range of 0.1 g to 5 kg or, preferably, 0.5 g to 1 kg of the active ingredients per 10 ares.
In the case of an emulsifiable concentrate, liquid formulation, flowable agent, wettable powders, water dispersible granules or the like which is diluted with water for use, selection for use is made for concentration of the active ingredients usually in the range of 10 to 100,000 ppm.